


The Time Line The God Abandoned and Wade Wilson "Borrowed"

by draig_aswec



Series: Marvel Text Fics [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Daken Akihiro, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bi Clint Barton, Bi Daken, Bi Johnny, Bi Remy LeBeau, Bi Stephen, But Non Graphic, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos, Crack, Daken has Daddy Issues, Daken's mohawk, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Gay Bobby, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Tony Stark, Group chat, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, Logan is confused, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pansexual Harley, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, bi peter, daken is a hoe, no one is straight, past remy/daken, to any cannon, what's new there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_aswec/pseuds/draig_aswec
Summary: Wade Starts a group chat on Peter's phone after a fight with Doc Oct, the group chat is a mess, with heroes and villians alike and honestly just pure chaos





	The Time Line The God Abandoned and Wade Wilson "Borrowed"

**Author's Note:**

> Wade Starts a group chat on Peter's phone after a fight with Doc Oct, the group chat is a mess, with heroes and villians alike and honestly just pure chaos

**WELCOME TO HELLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**mouth added = Bider-tWink, tony_snark, ELSA, Daddy Issues, Warrr, kit-kat, Piotr, iron-man-sucks, magic-stephen, Logolas, wolf, Flaming, Rocky, sust, fast, king, queen, happy, salt &peppah, gamblin-man, LK**

**mouth: enjoy**

 

**Bider-tWink: Wade you had my phone for like 3 seconds who are these people.**

 

**mouth: heroes.**

 

**Daddy Issues: I'm not a hero.**

 

**Warrr:Let me guess**

 

**Warr: That is Daken.**

 

**LK: obviously,**

 

**mouth: sorry boy i couldn't think of anything better**

 

**mouth: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 

**Daddy Issues: Hey fuck you scar face.**

 

**mouth: ily2 kitty**

 

**Bider-tWink: i am so confused**

 

**tony_snark: Spider-Man?**

 

**Bider-tWink: yeah. Mr. Stark?**

 

**tony_snark: yes.**

 

**magic-stephan: oh this is one you those kids you adopted**

 

**tony_snark: yeah**

 

**mouth: guys introduce yourselves!**

 

**ELSA: im bobby**

 

**Daddy Issues: I'm Daken**

 

**Warrr:Warren**

 

**kit-kat:Kity Pryde**

 

**Piotr: Piotr**

 

**iron-man-sucks: Harley Keener**

 

**magic-stephen:Dr Stephan Strange**

 

**Logolas: Clint Barton**

 

**wolf: Bucky Barnes**

 

**Flaming** **: Johnny Storm**

 

**Rocky: Ben**

 

**sust: Susan Storm**

 

**fast: Pietro**

 

**king: Natasha Romaov**

 

**queen: Wanda Maximoff**

 

**happy: Happy**

 

**s** **alt &peppah: Pepper Potts**

 

**gamblin-man: Gambit or Remy**

 

**LK: Laura Kinney**

 

**Daddy Issues: we should all leave and never speak again**

 

**Flaming** **: wait Daken didn't we hook up once at that stupid party for Reed**

 

**Daddy Issues:   i-**

 

**Daddy Issues: yes.**

 

**ELSA: Oo**

 

**King: since when is Storm into dick?**

 

**Flaming: bi bi bi**

 

**King: this is gonna be a mess**

 

**LK: $50 says Daken will murder on of you**

 

**Warrr: i wouldn't argue he probably will**

 

**ELSA: Daken aren't you supposed to be hiding from me or something**

 

**Daddy Issues: Hiding? From you? what should i be scared the snowflakes gonna kiss me again?**

 

**ELSA: AJDFHAJSDKGAA**

 

**ELSA: so i don't arist you for attempting to murder everyone**

 

**King: arist**

 

**Bider_tWink: arist**

 

**mouth: arist**

 

**tony_snark: arist**

 

**LK: arist**

 

**kit-kat: arist**

 

**sust: arist**

 

**Piotr: arist**

 

**kit-kat: babe you can't join**

 

**ELSA: tfw no one loves you**

 

**mouth: grow up**

 

**Daddy Issues: can i please change my name**

 

**Flaming** **: from what i remember i think Daddy Issues sums you up pretty** **nicely**

 

**King: dont expose his daddy kink when his sister is in the chat**

 

**LK: MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**LK added clawsn'cigars**

**LK: YOU KILLED YOUR SON AND NOW HE HAS DADDY ISSUES AND YOUR DAUGHTER IS FORVER DAMAGED BY THIS INFO**

 

**Daddy Issues: fuck you Laura.**

 

**clawn'cigars: kid what the fuck did you add me to?**

 

**ELSA: arent you dead?**

 

**kit-kat: arent you dead?**

 

**ELSA: jinx**

 

**Daddy Issues: thats gay**

 

**ELSA: Yeah kinda**

 


End file.
